Team KGDM Vol1
by Lulu251096
Summary: This is my OC fic about Ki Arc, one of Jaune's sisters. It runs alongside the current show and this volume is totally dedicated to the events leading up to the formation of Ki's own team in Atlas as well as some background to the character! I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think! :3
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Ki woke up and rubbed her eyes; something felt different today. That's when she remembered her younger brother, Jaune, was leaving today to journey on foot to Beacon Academy. He was pathetic on public transport and shouldn't even be going. She watched him copy out their older sister Azure's transcripts. How could the prestigious Beacon Academy actually have fallen for it?  
She dragged herself up and wandered over to her full length mirror, staring at her was a very pale girl with bright blue eyes and a face full of freckles. She lifted her left hand up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She then grabbed her hairbrush with her right hand and attempted to tackle the mane with it. Bringing it to the top of her head she pulled it down through her black waves that cascaded down to her waist. Grabbing a bobble she pulled most of her hair into a high ponytail, leaving two small portions at the front. Once she secured her ponytail she smoothed out her full fringe and plaited her bags she has left out of the bobble.  
Turning away from her mirror she unbuttoned the oversized plaid shirt she wore to bed and let it drop onto the floor. Opening her wardrobe, she pulled on her dark blue tights layering her ripped black shorts over the top, smiling at the fact her hand sewn tulip blooming from a treble clef was still mostly intact, the threads were slightly frayed and it was a much paler blue than when she originally did it. Reaching back into her wardrobe she pulled out a grey scarf and looped it through where her belt should be on her shorts,  
"There, much better than a belt any day, and far more practical than a combat skirt." She said to herself. Next, she grabbed out her blue bandage wrap and she started binding her chest with it, from top to bottom then back up passing it over each shoulder before securing it in place. Finally, she grabbed her tatty black net top and pulled it over the top, it hung just above the beginning of her shorts.  
She left her wardrobe open and went to her desk. Opening her jewellery box she picked star earrings for her lower lobes, plain studs for her upper lobes, a loop through the top of her right ear and then her lip ring on the left. Leaving everything a mess deciding she could clean it later she left her room and headed down the stairs to the kitchen. Reaching the door she stopped as she heard her father saying "Don't worry son, you can always come back and join Ki with the farm work."  
She sighed and then her mother spoke "Yes, you can join her, it would be nice. After all, a huntsman without a semblance will never be a huntsman really."  
Ki froze in place, she knew that she and Jaune were the disgraces as they showed no potential to be huntsmen however he got the special treatment being the only boy! He got to go out and try when all Ki had been given was a pitchfork and a bike so she could keep the family farm going. Enough was enough. Without waiting to hear her brothers reply she turned on her heel and headed to the main door, stopping only to pull on her thigh high black combat boots, that were fastened on by laces all the way up. She was going to run away and find her purpose on Remnant.

As soon as Ki exited the house she ran to the garage and opened the weapon room, her first thought was to grab Crocea Mors but to her dismay it wasn't there. "Damn" she muttered to herself.  
Turning to leave she spotted Azure's greatsword, Sanheyi. Grabbing it she fixed it across her back using the strapping on the stand. It was lighter than it looked but still a bit heavy for the young girl. She headed out of the door and hopped onto her motorbike, her destination already in mind. Goodbye farm life, hello Vale!  
No doubt her parents would be too focused on prepping Jaune for his 2 month trek to Vale to notice she was gone and wasn't going back. Luckily for her the nearest airship dock was not far and she could actually stand the transport, this would cut a week off the journey.  
She arrived to see a shuttle from Patch landing, she hopped off her bike and realised that she didn't have enough lien to pay for her ticket and the cargo charge for the bike. "Today is not my day" she said sighing to herself, she turned to see a tall blonde girl arguing with the gate warden.  
"I need to get to Vale!" She yelled at him, eyes burning red.  
"You're not getting on this shuttle after your brawl on the last one. End of!" He replied shutting the gate on her.  
"I might be able to help" Ki called out to her, holding out her keys. "The lien for your ticket, for my bike." The girl turned towards her and her eyes shifted from red to purple.  
"Okay, deal!" She responded swiping the keys and giving Ki the lien she asked for. She watched the blonde hop on the bike and to her surprise she set off without a problem.  
Ki turned to the gate and ordered her ticket, stepping through and onto the shuttle everything was going smoothly, for now at least.  
She took the only empty seat she could see next to a tall man, with ginger hair. He was wearing a long white jacket and black bowler hat, Ki could see a necklace round his neck, with a locket on the end. She also noticed a deep cut running across his neck, he was sat dosing off with a cane resting against his leg. Ki settled down and stared out of the small windows on the side. The shuttle started with a jolt causing her to fall off her seat. She felt an arm reach around her waist preventing her from hitting the floor, she felt the strength of the person lift her back to her seat, "You should really be more careful, would hate for you to go out in an airship accident when there's far better ways to go" the man who was sat next to her said with a wink as he took his arm from her waist, "the names Roman Torchwick and soon enough all of Vale will know who I am, who are you?" He added with a chuckle.  
"I'm Ki", she replied before looking at her feet,  
"Well Ki, what's someone like you doing travelling all alone? I mean you've got one heck of a sword there but you look like you have no clue how to use it." He looked directly into her eyes showing a hint of sadness as he did so,  
"I just left, I was sick of the life I had, I want a fresh start" she look back at him whilst saying this, having no clue as to why she was telling a total stranger this stuff.  
"Well kid, maybe I have a business venture to interest you in. How would you feel about helping me with my work and in return I'll give you training and lien?" He said to her, his face totally serious, Ki thought to herself for a bit, what if this was a trap and she'd be hurt or worse... But how well would she fair on her own?  
"Okay deal on one condition." She said at last,  
"Anything for you" was his reply with a cocky grin,  
"You hand my purse back, I felt you take it."  
"Touché kid, you're going to go far with instincts like that. Welcome to the city of rats" he motioned to the window and Ki looked out getting to see the city of Vale for the first time ever.

 **Hey guys so there is chapter 1 of my brand new OC fic! Let me know what you think!**

 **Lulu out~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Ki exited the shuttle close behind Roman and followed him out of the gates. They headed toward downtown Vale. Soon Ki was lost, all the warehouses looked the same and the only constant was the motorway nearby. Roman took a sharp left down an alleyway and Ki almost walked straight past, Roman reached back and grabbed her arm, "Pay attention, this is not the place you're going to want to get lost." He said sharply, Ki only nodded in response.  
Finally they reached their destination, a small club; 'Junior's'. Roman walked up to the bouncers and whispered to them, Ki was unable to figure out what he was saying but whatever it was it granted them access to the club. It was designed simply all black with a red bar, as they got to the edge of the dance floor Roman stopped. A tall man in a black suit with sunglasses on walked towards him,  
"Junior! It's been too long" Roman said to him with a dip of his hat.  
"Where's my money Roman?" Was Junior's curt reply,  
"Soon enough, soon enough" he replied, holding up his hands, "for now I want you to meet a new friend of mine, Ki come say hi."  
Ki stumbled forward, tripping over the edge of the dance floor.  
"H-hello." Her voice was shaky, why was she so nervous,  
"Hmm too gothic for my liking, but I can work with it." Junior replied,  
"No." Roman turned back to Ki, "This one is my project, _you_ have two of your own."  
"Yeah but you know Neo doesn't do teamwork with other females."  
"Neo will have to learn to deal with it." Roman said with a hint of anger, "anyway for now we need somewhere to stay, do you still have the back rooms?"  
"Hmph, you can have one of them, the rest I need to keep open for others." Junior grabbed his keys out of his pocket and tossed one to Roman, "Enjoy."  
Ki followed Roman as he headed through to the back of the club. The back was quieter and not as disgusting as Ki expected it to be. It was dimly lit and had a purple tinge to it, the walls were painted black and it was spotless; no dirt in sight. Ki followed Roman to room 3 and stood behind him, waiting as he unlocked the door. They both stepped into the room and paused, there was a large double bed in the middle of the room with black satin sheets, off to the left side there was a large wooden wardrobe and on the right of the bed there was a long comfortable looking red sofa. The walls were painted with a red that matched the sofa, the floor was wooden with black varnish on it and next to the bed was a large fluffy red rug. Roman went to the wardrobe and removed his top hat, placing it on a shelf, he then removed his white jacket to reveal an expensive looking long sleeved black shirt, he hung up his jacket and then placed his cane in the bottom of the wardrobe before closing the door. He walked back towards Ki and went into a chest of drawers to her left, she watched as he removed a black blanket from the top drawer before he then wandered to the sofa and sat down.

"Are you going to stand there all night?" he asked looking over at her sarcastically, "I've given you the bed so you'd best use it before I change my mind." Ki blushed slightly upon realising that she was still stood at the door, she shuffled into the room, closed the door and turned to face the ginger haired criminal who was now removing his shoes on the sofa.

"So your friend couldn't have given us separate rooms?" Ki said to him as she went over to the end of the bed, she stroked her hand across the surface feeling the soft fabric underneath.

"Isn't it enough that we're staying here for free?" he replied curtly to her, he watched as she left the side of the bed and went to the wardrobe before taking the sword off her back and placing it down beside the door. He took a sharp intake of breath as she removed her mesh top to just reveal her bandage strapping that she used as a top. She placed her top on the shelf below Roman's hat before she untied her scarf from her waist and placed it on top. She removed her boots and laid them on the floor next to the bed, she settled down onto the side of it,

"Thanks" she said looking at Roman who was now flopped on his back on the sofa,

"Don't thank me yet." He replied, "I need to train and keep you alive first." He sighed sitting up again.

"How did you get that scar?" Ki asked, hesitating as she said each word. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She added after seeing him physically tense up, he turned to face her with his hand resting slightly on his scar, he moved his hand down and grabbed the locket.

"It was given to teach me a lesson, one I'll never forget." He said, "This locket holds the only link to my past, not one I'm wanting to share right now." He exhaled, "I don't want anyone knowing about its contents."

"Why not cover it up then?" Ki responded to him, "You do have it on show."

He sighed, "Good point, now sleep. Tomorrow you meet Neo which is going to be hell." Ki swung herself into the bed and snuggled down into the covers, pulling them up to her neck.

"Okay, whatever you say. Goodnight Roman." She said before turning to face him, she smiled at how contented he looked before quickly drifting off to sleep.

Ki was awoken by the covers roughly being pulled off her, she sensed something was up and rolled to the side. She spun herself off the bed and onto the floor, bringing her legs under her before standing upright with one foot behind the other. She raised her hands up to her face level and balled them; ready to defend herself. She looked across the room to see a very petite girl with half brown, half pink hair and eyes to match. She raised a lace parasol up to her shoulder height and pointed it at Ki, smirking before launching herself across the bed towards her. Ki dodged and rolled forward towards the wardrobe, grabbing Sanheyi as she landed and spun around. She stood and tried to raise Sanheyi but it was too heavy to hold properly. The girl turned to face Ki after recovering her balance and jumped forward again. Ki raised Sanheyi just enough to block the hit but found she could do little more than defend herself. She was panting hard and had been backed into a corner, she shifted her sword so it was placed long ways down her body across her shoulder; waiting as the girl stalked towards her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Ki was awoken by the covers roughly being pulled off her, she sensed something was up and rolled to the side. She spun herself off the bed and onto the floor, bringing her legs under her before standing upright with one foot behind the other. She raised her hands up to her face level and balled them; ready to defend herself. She looked across the room to see a very petite girl with half brown, half pink hair and eyes to match. She raised a lace parasol up to her shoulder height and pointed it at Ki, smirking before launching herself across the bed towards her. Ki dodged and rolled forward towards the wardrobe, grabbing Sanheyi as she landed and spun around. She stood and tried to raise Sanheyi but it was too heavy to hold properly. The girl turned to face Ki after recovering her balance and jumped forward again. Ki raised Sanheyi just enough to block the hit but found she could do little more than defend herself. She was panting hard and had been backed into a corner, she shifted her sword so it was placed long ways down her body across her shoulder; waiting as the girl stalked towards her.

"Neo, enough!" Roman called out from the doorway of the room. The girl huffed before nodding and leaving without a word. "That weapon is too heavy for you to use. You need to toughen up a bit first." He explained to her as he walked across the room and took the sword out of her hands. "Do you know what the mechanisms do?" he questioned her motioning to the assortment of cogs around the hilt.

"I think it can become two smaller swords" Ki replied, remembering watching as Azure practiced with it when she was younger.

"Well seen as you're unsure we'll do a test on the weapon before we leave for our job. Get dressed and meet me round the back when you're done." Roman said to her as he handed the sword back, he went to the wardrobe and opened it. He removed his clothes and put them back on, heading back to the door he paused. "I know you didn't forge that, I've seen that weapon before. I just hope you learn how to use it properly." Then he left. Ki went to the wardrobe and removed her clothing from it, pulling her top back on before putting her boots on again. Then she noticed her scarf was missing she clicked her tongue and attached Sanheyi to her back before heading to the door. She exited the room to find Roman adjusting her scarf around his neck, she shook her head and stopped next to him.

"You do realise I need that to keep my pants up." She said to him, smirking slightly.

"You do realise that it was you that told me to cover my neck, so I am." He replied with a cocky smile on his lips, "arms up." He stated as he stooped down lacing a black belt through her pants, on its buckle was a grinning pumpkin face, he then reached round and fixed holster slings to her upper thighs. She jumped slightly from the contact of his hands on her legs, once he had finished he stood back up and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Let's go practice now that you're fully dressed." He said with a smirk before leading Ki further into the back of the club and down a staircase. They entered a large room with lots of training equipment in it. Ki looked around as she walked toward the centre, the floor was made up of crash mats and one wall was lined with mirrors. In the corner of the room there were mannequins and in the top left there was a large monitor hung on the wall; obviously positioned so that aura could be monitored during sparing. Ki stood still in the centre of the room and unslung Sanheyi from her back, bringing it in front of her using both hands to support its weight.

Roman watched as Ki walked into the middle of the room, he followed her and approached from behind, he snaked his hands over her arms and laid them on top of hers. He rested his head on top of hers for a moment before letting go and walking round to her front,

"Okay, scroll on and get your aura monitor online." He said to her, whilst pulling his own scroll out and sending his data over to the screen. Ki nodded and pulled out her scroll, she remembered Azure teaching her how to do this when she was younger. Ki closed her eyes and remembered when she watched her sister train, the movements she made were fluid and her semblance flowed also. Azure was able to temporarily change the gravity around an object, she could make something lighter or heavier but she had to have physical contact with it in order for it to work. Ki opened her eyes feeling a shift in her aura, almost like her muscles where rewriting themselves for a new purpose. She focused her thoughts on the great sword in front of her and pictured it lighter, with less of gravity's pull attached to it; after a split second the sword became almost weightless in her arms. She looked up to see Roman smiling at her before shaking his head.

"What's wrong?" Ki asked him, thoroughly confused.

"We haven't even begun and you're too busy playing with your semblance that you didn't notice your aura dropped to red." He chuckled pointing at the screen, Ki looked up to see that he was correct, her aura levels were almost at rock bottom!

"But that's impossible! I don't even have a semblance…" Ki trailed off, realising that this was the first time she had admitted that out loud. She looked up to see Roman walking toward her.

"You do have a semblance, you just don't understand it yet. You will though it just takes time." He placed his hand on her shoulder and looked at her with genuine concern. He walked round and stood behind her again, his hand still in place on her shoulder.

"Try pushing the button in on the hilt of the sword" he whispered into her ear, she looked down to see that the very end of the hilt did appear to move. She carefully moved her hand to it and used her thumb to push it forward; it made an audible click. Roman removed his hand from her shoulder. The cog in the centre spun and the entire blade from hilt to tip split into two separate swords; the hilt then unfolded and clicked into place leaving Ki holding a pair of twin blades. She heard a loud clapping coming from behind her and she spun to see Roman grinning and applauding her, he then walked over to her and took the blades from her, fixing them in the belt he gave her earlier; one on either side.

"Nicely done kid." He said to her,

"I'm no kid, try and remember that." She replied, slightly annoyed at his remark.

"Oh I'm sorry, how old are you then?" he shot back with a cocky smile on his face.

"I'm twenty one, how old are you?" she retaliated,

"Twenty five." He returned, totally unfazed.

"Now the cane makes sense. Old man." Ki said, sure she was triumphant as she tried to walk passed him to the door. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close in front of him, she could smell tobacco on him and rum. They stood fixed and unmoving for a while, staring each other down and sizing one another up. Slowly Roman moved his hand up to her shoulder, over her collar bone and up to the back of her head. She moved her hand to his wrist and held it place as his hand came to rest on her cheek; he moved his face closer to hers and gave a small smile before kissing her on the head and releasing her.

"Come on, let's get breakfast. We've got a busy day ahead of us." Roman stated before leaving the room. Ki followed him back to the club where they settled at a table near the bar, Roman ordered a fancy looking breakfast with eggs and bread whilst Ki just got a bowl of Pumpkin Pete's cereal. She thought about the time when her brother and Kana fought over the tokens just for that ridiculous hoodie he never removes! A small smile played on her lips, just as she was finishing up Roman slide his scroll across the table to her.

"Put your details in, I'm going to need a way to keep in touch with you." He stated before taking the last bite of his food. Ki picked up the device and quickly entered her name and number. "I'm going to take you and Neo to meet my new employer tomorrow, today I we're going to take a walk around Vale." He added taking his scroll back.

"Sounds good." Ki replied as she stood up, picking up her plate and crossing the table to take his. Just as she reached out for it a parasol was rapped across her wrist. "Ouch!" Ki exclaimed looking to her right to see the small girl who had attacked her before.

"Ah, Neo nice of you to join us." Roman said to her nonchalantly, the girl pulled out her scroll and typed out a message quickly; showing it to Roman only. "She's staying Neo, end of discussion. Learn to play nice please." He pinched the bridge of his nose in response.

"I'll take that plate now if you don't mind. _Neo_ " Ki said as she reached out for it again. This time however the parasol was spun and thrown into her stomach sending her flying backwards into the bar. Ki dragged herself back to her feet, "Neo! Enough!" Roman shouted to her.

"No!" Ki called out in response, "Clearly I have to prove something to her, let's do this!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"I'll take that plate now if you don't mind. _Neo_ " Ki said as she reached out for it again. This time however the parasol was spun and thrown into her stomach sending her flying backwards into the bar. Ki dragged herself back to her feet, "Neo! Enough!" Roman shouted to her.

"No!" Ki called out in response, "Clearly I have to prove something to her, let's do this!"

She quickly pulled Sanheyi from her leg holsters and rolled off to the side. She rounded herself to face Neo, in the blink of an eye the petite girl threw herself forward. She stopped just in front of Ki and winked at her, Ki noticed her eye colour switch but before she could do anything she received a kick to her side sending her into the dance floor; in the centre of the club. By now a small crowd had formed and a silence had gripped the area. Ki returned to her feet and spun her right blade around to use it more defensively, placing her right foot forward she raised the right blade across her body. Neo launched at her again and Ki successfully parried and blocked a series of kicks, Neo clearly a little frustrated raised her parasol and tried to stab out and Ki; spotting it she brought her right blade up to knock the parasol off course. She went to strike with her left blade but neo head-butted her causing her to stagger backwards, she was then met with a strong boot in the stomach; she collided with the DJ booth as her aura dissipated. Neo had a cruel smirk on her face as she stalked towards Ki, pulling a blade from the pole of the parasol. Ki closed her eyes and imagined Azures movements when she used to fight, she opened them, they flickered to a cat like slit before reverting to normal as she stood tall again. Discarding her blades to the side she ran forward taking Neo by surprise. She grabbed her wrists and focused all of her aura into making her hands as heavy as possible, she felt the gravity shift pulling both of them to the ground. Then she imagined her left leg was lighter than air, she raised it to the side of Neo's head before adjusting the gravity again and slamming her head into the floor; knocking her out cold and fully depleting her aura. Ki returned to her feet and grabbed her head, it was pulsing and she felt exhausted. Roman ran over to the two of them,

"Neo!" he dropped to the floor and grabbed the now unconscious girl. She opened her eyes and nodded her head, smiling before closing them again; granting her some rest. Roman turned to Ki,

"Well you just got her approval. However next time I say enough I mean it, Neo is like family don't hurt her." He scooped her up and headed to the back of the club.

"Don't worry too much." Junior appeared at Ki's side, "Neo is tough, it's Roman who's soft with her. You put up a good fight there, very impressive." He turned and picked up her blades, returning them to her.

"Thanks." Ki replied to him, "I'm still not sure how I did that, it seems I have gravity manipulation like my sister." Ki looked down at her hands.

"That's some semblance, I've never seen one like it." Junior turned to survey the damage to his club, "You do realise that you owe me expenses now. It costs lien to repair the damage you both made."

"Ah…" Ki raised her hand and rubbed the back of her head turning to look at the DJ booth with a massive dent in it, the bar which was broken in two and the dance floor that was now cracked.

"I'll add it to Roman's tab." Junior chuckled,

"Hey now that's not fair! _I_ tried to stop them." Roman called to Junior as he reappeared from the back, "Neo needs a nap, come on Ki let's get going." He waved his hand at Junior before heading to the exit of the club.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Ki followed Roman outside into downtown Vale again, it was a warm day and the sun was at its peak. Roman strutted off to the left of the club, Ki sighed before starting after him. The two of them walked in silence for a while, they passed a number of shady looking weapon shops and back alley dust venders; likely faunus who had stolen from the Schnee dust company.

"You're wrong," Roman broke the silence, turning his head to look at Ki,

"I'm sorry?" Ki questioned him, "What am I wrong about?"

"Whatever you were thinking about your semblance." He said to her, "I've seen a lot in these parts and you seem like a special case kid."

"I told you! I'm not a kid!" Ki blushed, feeling inferior, "Isn't my semblance obvious now? I can manipulate gravity."

"Whilst that is true I don't believe that is your semblance." They came to a stop at the Vale docks, there were a few large Schnee dust ships moored. "You showed little to no semblance until we went to the training room this morning. Hence why I think you're a special case."

"Ok, I'm not sure what you're saying." Ki looked at the man with bewilderment, "Isn't it just a case of me only just realising it?"

"Surely your parents would have found it, after all it is the same as your older sister's."

"That makes some sense I guess. Hang on, how do you know I have a sister? And how do you know what her semblance is?" Ki walked in front of him, staring into his face; demanding an explanation.

"Ah, that is a story for another time." He said as he started to walk away from her, placing a cigar in his mouth and lighting it, "come on now, don't get left behind."

"Fine!" Ki huffed before following the trail of smoke. The two of them approached the Schnee boat from the city end, roman held up his hand, stopping Ki in her tracks.

"What now?" she asked him,

"We're going to board that boat and steal its cargo." Roman winked at Ki, "This is what I do for a living, if you want out, leave now." Without waiting for Ki's response he continued to the boarding platform where two guards were stationed, Ki blinked and the two guards were now incapacitated on the floor.

"This guy is going to be the death of me." She muttered under her breath before running after the criminal. She reached the boarding platform and climbed it to the boat, once inside she looked around for where Roman could be. She noticed the faint smell of smoke coming from the right, deciding that was probably him she followed it. After rounding a few corners and passing more downed guards she arrived in the main cargo hold; it was packed with dust crystals and powder.

"Nice of you to join me." Roman's tone oozed with cockiness as he appeared from behind a wall of dust, cigar still trailing smoke.

"You do realise how dangerous an open flame is around this stuff, right?" Ki queried,

"Well some rules are just begging to be broken." He replied flashing her a quick grin before winking at her, she blushed. "Now come on, fill this with dust cylinders and then let's get out of here." He threw a backpack over to her before returning to filling his own with crystals. Ki turned and started to grab cylinders down, placing each on carefully into her pack.

"Halt! INTRUDERS!" An echoing cry filled the cargo hold,

"Time to scramble!" Roman called to Ki slinging his pack on his back before bolting off, Ki pulled her pack up and followed him. They headed to the door then entered from to find it was now blocked by around twenty guards, backtracking they headed towards another door only to find a similar situation there.

"Shit!" Roman spat, pulling his lit cigar from his mouth as he scanned the area for another exit.

"First rule of survival, if there isn't and exit; make one!" Ki grabbed a hold of Roman's wrist pulling him off to the corner furthest from all exits, which also happened to house all the fire dust crystals. She spun him around, reaching into his pocket and snatching his lighter. She grabbed a dust vial and opened it, making a dust trail from the crystal stands to her and Roman. Using his lighter she ignited the trail, Roman grabbed her by the shoulders and they took shelter behind a stand of crystals. Upon hearing loud crash they bolted out of their hiding place and out the gaping hole in the side of the ship. Roman grabbed Ki's hand and lead her quickly down a series of streets until they reached a seeming dead end.

"Well that's just perfect!" Ki exclaimed, Roman placed his hand over her mouth to silence her before he moved a bin near them, revealing a gap in the wall. He pushed Ki through it before following her, he pulled the bin back to conceal the entrance. Ki looked around and realised that they were in a small area with no exit again.

"This is no better! They only need move the bin…" Roman closed the gap between them and placed his hand over her mouth again.

"Shhh." He lulled at her, keeping his hand in place whilst moving his other around her back to her waist pulling her closer. He closed his eyes and placed his chin on the top of her head, they heard the sound of the guards in the street briefly before they seemed to leave the area. Roman removed his hand from Ki's mouth and moved it to link with his other at her wait, he pulled her closer still and Ki allowed her to bury her head in his chest whilst wrapping her arms around him.

"Well that was a blast!" Roman chuckled at her,

"Not funny, where was your escape plan?" Ki shot at him,

"I usually have Neo get us out." He replied moving his head back to look down at Ki, "You did a good job as substitute though." He smiled at her causing her to blush and look away from him. He moved one of his hands from her waist and used it to cup her chin; pulling her to face him once more. "There's something you need to learn, if I see something I want; I take it." Ki blushed even more, unable to move under the criminals' intense stare. She moved her hands up from his waist to his arms, running her fingers up to the collar of his jacket then she placed them loosely either side of his head. Roman pulled Ki right up against his body as he took a step back, making him flush with the wall, he then moved his hand from her chin to her cheek and leant in. He closed the distance between them allowing his lips to ghost over hers, feeling her breath catch he released her and pushed her away.

"Ask for this next time." He said to a now thoroughly confused Ki, he held up his lighter and waved it at her,

"You could of just asked for it back." She grumbled at him before pushing past him and exiting their hiding place. They walked back in silence, Ki's thoughts drifting to how stupid she was, what was she even doing here? She didn't belong here, she should pack up and leave. But if she did leave she'd have to return to the fields. They arrived back at the club and Ki threw her bag to Roman before heading straight to the back. She entered the room they had to find Neo sat on the sofa, she waved at Ki before signalling for her to join her. Ki removed Sanheyi from her belt and placed it next to the wardrobe before settling down next to Neo. The petite girl pulled out her scroll and typed away on it, _you may have beaten me once but that will NEVER happen again. From now I will work with you until Roman tells me otherwise, this does not mean that we are friends. Remember that._

"Ok, I get it. Do as he says and in the meantime we try not to kill each other." Ki snorted before getting to her feet again, Neo clapped her hands causing Ki to look back at her. She gave a thumbs up before jumping to her feet and leaving the room. "Strange girl." Ki muttered before leaving the room herself. She walked back to the club realising how hungry she was, she saw Junior at the bar and wandered over to him.

"What's on the menu tonight then?" she asked him,

"Well anything you want, that dust haul was more than enough to cover all that Roman owed me." He replied grinning at Ki, "However if you could improve his foul mood that would be great."

"Let me think about that. No." Ki shot back at Junior causing him to let out a long low whistle,

"So you do have bite! Colour me surprised, here I was calling you the kitten." Junior raised his eyebrows and adjusted his glasses,

"You can call me whatever you like, just remember that kittens still have claws; and this one is hungry." Ki retaliated to him.

"We'll take two of your Mac and Cheese with bread." Roman appeared at Ki's side, Ki turned to walk away but Roman grabbed her arm and pulled her over to one of the side booths of the club. He forced her to sit down before sliding in next to her. "You need to get over earlier. Or do something about it." He spoke out, not directly at Ki but she understood him well enough. It didn't take long for their food to arrive and once it did they both ate quickly, both hungry after the day's work. "Also don't worry about Neo, she's going out on some reconnaissance tonight so she won't attack you in your sleep."

"Good." Ki looked at him, "Means she won't be around if I decide to smother you." She bit back at him causing him to chuckle,

"Alright kitten."

"Don't call me that!"

"Make me! Kitten." Roman allowed a smirk to develop across his face, he placed his cutlery down on the table and winked at her,

"I said..." Ki started only for Roman to interrupt her again,

"Kitten, kitten, kitten, little kitten Ki, heh, Ki-tty cat! Kitt-." Roman was unable to finish taunting Ki as she had found the perfect way to shut him up. She moved quickly, closing the gap between them and placing a hand on his cheek, pulling him into a kiss. At first Roman was too shocked to do anything then he registered what was happening and went to return the kiss; only for Ki to push him away. Ki got to her feet and headed straight for the back rooms.

"Well that's the first girl I've ever seen do that to you!" Junior bellowed to Roman before laughing heartily.

"Shut it!" Roman retaliated before following Ki to the back.

Ki entered the room, her cheeks burning. She kissed him! What was she thinking? Was she even thinking? She walked over to the wardrobe, threw it open and unclipped her belt placing it on a shelf. She then took her top off and boots; placing both in the wardrobe. She turned to see Roman enter the room; he closed and locked the door behind him. He walked straight over to Ki, discarding his can onto the floor. Using his body to pin her to the wardrobe their lips met again, he demanded control of the kiss and placed one hand on her cheek whilst the other hooked around her waist. He deepened the kiss, pressing her back into the wardrobe; leaving her totally unable to move. Ki returned his kiss with eager hunger, his lips were demanding but he knew what he was doing. They broke apart.

"I told you, when I see something I want I take it." Roman said panting slightly, "But instead you went and took it from me first."

"I just wanted you to shut up." Ki retaliated, Roman smiled at her response before kissing her again. Ki placed her arms around his neck and pulled herself into him more, she felt as Roman's hand left her cheek and travelled down her body. He hooked both hands on her thighs and lifted her up so that he was carrying her; he placed her on the bed before breaking the kiss again. He stood up straight and turned away from her, returning to the wardrobe where he removed his hat, scarf and jacket as he did the night previous. He then unbuttoned his black shirt and placed it in the wardrobe too; leaving him in just his trousers.

"I think that's enough fun for one night, I'm going to shower in the en-suite." He said before leaving the room. Ki sat in stunned silence on the bed, her hand moved to her mouth. What was happening?

There was a knock at the door, Ki got up off the bed and unlocked the door. She opened it and on the other side there was a girl with long black hair and a red dress, she was holding a pile of clothes.

"Junior said to give you these." She shoved the pile into Ki's arms before leaving. Ki closed the door and locked it again. She examined the pile of clothing to find more bandage wrap like she used and some black silky pyjamas. The door to the en-suite reopened to reveal Roman in just a towel, Ki averted her eyes from him, blushing furiously.

"Your turn." He said as Ki shot past him closing the door quickly. She locked the door before removing her clothing and showering. Once she finished she picked up the pyjamas and blushed as she realised that they were extremely short, she pulled the bottoms on. They fit well, she then picked up the top to find it was a very skimpy vest, with a deep v neck. She pulled it on and caught her reflection in the mirror, blushing at her appearance she exited to the room again. Roman was sat on the sofa, in trousers once again. She walked past him and placed the rest of her things into the wardrobe.

Roman let out a low whistle as Ki wandered across his line of sight, she looked amazing. Damn Junior! What was he trying to do to him? He turned his gaze away from her and he lay on his back pulling the blanket over him again. Ki went to the bed and got under the covers, she looked over at Roman on the sofa, he couldn't be comfortable there.

"You don't have to sleep there you know." Ki said to him, without thinking she added, "You could always join me in the bed…"

"Is that an invite?" Roman said, propping himself up on his elbow.

"Take it or leave it." Ki replied to him lying on her back, refusing to look at him. She noticed him get up and then felt as the covers on the other side of the bed were moved. He got himself comfortable and snuggled down.

"Just one rule, no morning hugs." He said to Ki, she turned over to look at him,

"Why not?" she asked,

"Reasons." He chuckled at her before he grabbed her wrists pulling her closer to him, he gave her a peck on the lips before rolling over and closing his eyes.

"Goodnight." Ki yawned before settling herself.

"Goodnight, Kitten."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys!

Just your resident trash Meister giving you an update!

Im so sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in a while, I've been so busy with work and uni that I haven't had time to sit down and write anything for you all!

BUT

Hopefully that is about to change! I'm planning a few projects and a couple of one shots which I'll go into more detail in below, my main goal for next year is to release my sequel to Rosewick Trash, something I know a lot have been interested in.

So without further ado my plans for this year:

1- Rosewick Trash sequel

I know what I want to do with this story and how I want a lot of it to pan out, my only issue is the pacing. The first section was quite fast paced whereas this one I might need to take slower so everyone can understand the context more. Would it help people if I did some 'World of Remnant' style chapters just to explain some background? If so let me know!

2- A Star Wars smut thing maybe!

I ship Rey and Ben so hard. Did I mention I was also trash? Watch this space (pun not intended)!

3- My RWBY OC fic

The likelihood is I will be scrapping this fic as I'm struggling to find the drive to continue it, plus I am well aware that OC stuff doesn't tend to be very popular. If you want me to keep going though please let me know!

4- A Fate Stay Night fic

I've always loved the Fate Stay Night series and so I want to do my own fic based on the greater grail war- in London!

5- A selection of oneshots!

Some more Qrowman stuff as that was well received, possibly some IlyaxBlake, definitely some QrowxIronwood (js whoever sent the homophobic PM to me, if you don't like that kind of thing piss off my account. I'm LGBT+ so it's staying.), maybe a RubyxOscar/Ozpin thing and I'll be finishing my QrowxWinter thing I started ages ago ?

well guys that's it for my announcements! Please let me know if there's anything in particular you want to see and I can't wait to get back at it!

Lulu~


End file.
